Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, reference numeral 100 generally designates a bipolar common base amplifier gain stage. In this stage 100, an alternating current or AC signal IIN is applied to the emitter of PNP transistor Q1 by source 102. Transistor Q1 can then apply an output current ILOAD to a load. One problem with this arrangement is that there is a parasitic base-collector capacitor CCB that forms a path for the collector current in parallel with the load, resulting in the output load ILOAD being less than the input current IIN by an error current δI1. Thus, it is desirable to correct for this error current.
Some examples of conventional circuit are U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,585; U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,124; and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2009/0058522.